leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Psychofreak2/Kyra - Chimera
than her. In addition, she deals 5% more damage to lower percentile health enemies that are under the effects of crowd control as well. }} Throws a hunting knife in a line dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and it by 40% for 1 second. If it hits an enemy champion the cooldown is reduced by 60%. |description2 = Kyra cleanses effects and gains basic attack and ability range and attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |Attack Speed| }} |range = | }} |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |icon =AvineF.png |cooldown = 6 }} Jumps up becoming untargetable for 0.5 second, then smashes down dealing damage and stunning enemies in a cone in front her for 1 second. If Kyra hits an enemy champion, she may cast the ability again without the stun within 2 seconds. |description2 = Kyra stomps, reducing damage and crowd control duration received from her front (90°) for 2 seconds and unleashing a shockwave in a cone in front dealing physical damage and enemies in the inner cone to the outer cone (faces them away) and stuns them for 0.5 second |leveling2 = |range = | | }} |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = | }} |leveling = |Taurus Physical Damage| }} |targeting ='Taurus Strength' is a self-buff |additional = Cannot move while jumping except by using Flash. |icon = TaurusSwing.png}} | }} |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |name = Pantheran Assault |description = Kyra dashes a short distance. She may dash a second time or perform a basic attack within 2 seconds. Her next basic attack and the target for 2 seconds. |description2 = Kyra leaps to a target dealing physical damage and and the enemy for 1 second if it is facing away. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = | }} |icon = LionessRoar.png}} Each Beast Form grants , % AD}} and 1.5% increased size but costs per second for each active Beast Form. Additionally each form gives unique bonuses while active. *Avine: +3% Movement Speed *Taurus: Restores 1% missing HP every 5 seconds. *Panthera: +6% Attack Speed |description3 = Kyra prepares herself to either activate a Beast Form or end it. While Congregate Power is active, her next ability switches forms and uses the ability after the switch. |description4 = After Kyra has Congregate Power active for 2 seconds without using an ability, she can reactivate it to cancel and put it into cooldown. |description5 = Kyra starts the game with one level of Congregate Power. |cooldown = 1 |icon = Congregate.png}} Lore "You are what you wear? Hah! Such absurdity!!! Clearly i'm not dead like them" - Kyra Born from a noble family of Noxus, Kyra always gets what she wants and often pushes her authority and power over others, driving her servants to their limit.On a whim she thought she wanted to try leading an army and so she heavily requested from her family a group of soldiers and have her sent to Ionia. Wanting a little break from their overly imposing daughter, Kyra's parents granted her request. During the Noxian Invasion of Ionia, Kyra led her legion deep within the jungles of Ionia. As they crept into the woods, eerie sounds echoed around the lush environment. Kyra and her stalwart and battle-hardened men paid no heed and continued, eventually finding themselves surrounded by strange chimeric creatures. The creatures warned: "Turn back or be tore to pieces!". Kyra ignored such small words and began to taunt the creatures. "Low-life scum! You are not the one to make demands here. Prepare to taste Noxian Steel!" she screamed as she lunged forward and bashed one beast on the head. This immediately started a brutal skirmish between the Noxian legion and the beasts. As the battle raged more creatures joined, creatures with varied features, with varied combat styles. The Noxians were outnumbered and outmatched. As her numbers get decimated, Kyra was devastated and at the same time fascinated on how strong the creatures were. She was forced to order a retreat, but to remove such guilt from a dishonorable command, she ordered to kidnap a lone beast, sacrificing half of the surviving soldiers in the process. A bold move, and quite a rewarding one. In her camp she began torturing the one taken. She whipped it, starved it and skin some parts of it out of crazed frustration. First Crush= As the war ended, she carried her "pet" to Noxus. However, as it grows weaker, she started to get bored with it. She no longer feel the mix of thrill, fear, admiration and vengeance towards the creature so she tried to bring it back to good health. Wanting to test her own strength, she ordered her men to prepare a big cage in which she and the creature would be put to battle. There, she sparred with the beast and carefully learned its moves as it clawed and bit but as she learned how the creature fought and started winning the combat, the mixed feeling began to fade again. She ordered her men to stop the match and bind the creature. Frustrated, she thought of a glorious idea. She thought the creature started to fear and so it simply was weaker and only when its in its primal state will it have its power. She methodically tortured it until it became the savage beast she wants. Now with that mixed feeling she battled it to the point where she herself resorted to quick wit and fast movements as if she's fighting to survive. She was so engrossed in combat she forgot she's just in a cage with a beast, with her men ready to stop the fight any moment. But before she knew it, Kyra had already killed the beast, its skull crushed beneath her foot. She had it skinned, adoring her armor with the beast's pelt and infusing the creature's magic into her. |-| Mess with the Bull= In pursuit of great challenge and power, Kyra went to Krexor and challenged the in the city. Her ruckus was brought to the attention of the current leader, Steward Lisabetya. The leader immediately ordered for Kyra to leave. As Kyra was forced out of the city, a minotaur said "Hmph! Cowardly Noxian! You're so confident in challenging someone in chains, I'm just a blacksmith here but I'm sure a true Minotaur warrior of the Great Barrier will pummel you!" These words tickled Kyra's face to a sinister smile. Her heart raced as she set out to hunt the power of the Minotaur in the mountains. With her band of servants and hired mercenaries, she arrived at the mountains and found nothing but a lowly beggar. "Please i beg you ma'am, give me some spare food." said the beggar and Kyra quickly threw a loaf of bread to the beggar's face. "Thank you! May the sun bless you!" "Oh wait, are you perhaps thirsty as well?" Kyra asked. But before the beggar could speak she shoved a bottle of water to the beggars mouth and made him drink it nearly drowning the poor fellow. "Have you seen any Minotaurs around here?" While coughing, the beggar replied "Haven't you heard the saying: Mess with the bull and you get-" "the horns? exactly what I wanted, haha. Here have some more bread, I think I know where to find one of these Minotaurs you useless bum." After she stared to the vast array of craggy mountains, she turned to the beggar again, "So where do I find them?" "T-they began occupying more isolated and hidden p-parts of the Great Barrier after some clans were decimated by the Noxian army b-but I hear rumbling sounds from the west." "Alright men you heard the beggar, go west and sniff out some tracks or something." ... As she found the creature she asked "Are you their champion?" "You have good eyes human, hmmm? and it appears I have poor ones. Upon closer inspection, your eyes seem.....different." "Fight me monster!" "Monster?! Humans are the monsters and cowardly ones at that. So you'll lure me away from my village and slaughter my people while I'm away? I've heard enough tales to be tricked by the likes of you" "So your village is near huh, but don't worry, once I kill you I will return home." "Enough of your lies!" The Minotaur charged viciously towards Kyra and as Kyra tried to block she got knocked back and forth. Kyra then dashed back as the creature pounded the ground sending dirt and rocks flying. With every swing of the Minotaur's head, Kyra noticed that it gets a little carried by the momentum, and with this information she backed against a wall. Will the momentum of its charge cause its downfall? No! Kyra knew that a champion won't bump his head against a wall that easily. The minotaur charged faster and on the last moment stopped his charge and swung his head instead. As Kyra assumed, the minotaur would certainly stop and swing his head and taking advantage of this she jumped and grabbed the minotaur by its horns and using the momentum of the swing, she landed on the minotaur's back and twisted the minotaur's head and breaking it's neck with an empowered attack from her Panther paw. True to what she said, she went home after killing the beast and taking its horns and infusing its magic into her. (to be edited) = Some of the images are edited pictures using Paint Tool Sai and were taken from source material.. Congregate Power icon from Taurus Fury icon from Pantheran Might icon from